Harry Potter Head Cannons
by She Who Must Not Be Named 77
Summary: Some mini head cannons/fanfiction on Harry Potter. Some not many  are personalized so you could take out the name entered and place one of your own.


**A/N:** These are just some mini fanfictions, or head cannons on Harry Potter. A few of them are personalized(not many) so please don't get annoyed about that. All characters are J.K Rowling's so here is me disclaiming everything but the personalized head cannons in there. Thank-you! It's be great to get feedback as well (:

* * *

><p>Draco was tormenting the 'famous Harry Potter' in the bookstore.<p>

"Can't even walk into a bookstore without making the front page!" He spat. That was when the Weasley girl intervined.

"Oh look Potter! Got yourself a girlfriend!" Draco sung at him, but his thoughts were going wild, his heart was aching to bring the girl close and tell her how he felt. He hadn't known her very well, only seen her in Diagon Alley, and heard about her from her blood-traitor family. Naturally, the one girl he loved, his first and only love, was the one girl he couldn't have, the one girl other than filthy mudbloods that his father wouldn't approve of. He'd hear about their relationship somehow, even if they did keep it secret, IF he decided to make a move.

* * *

><p>Rose and Albus we're sitting on the Hogwarts express, waving good-bye to their parents, leaving them for the first time, finally going to Hogwarts. They jumped when they heard a knock on the compartment door, and watched as it slid open to reveal a blonde boy, the same boy that Rose' father had told her not to be friends with; she never really listened to her father when it came to who she should be friends with so when he asked if he could sit with them, she happily said yes and that was the start of a great friendship between the three of them.<p>

* * *

><p>When Ron was arguing with Hermione about the ball, Fred really wanted to comfort her, he had no trouble believing she had a date, she was, afterall, the most beautiful person he had ever seen.<p>

-After Ball-

Fred saw Hermione on the steps crying her eyes out. It pained him, it pained his heart, to see her so upset.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" He asked her gently, sitting down next to her.

She jumped at his voice but didn't push him away like he expected.

"He" *sobs* "He ruined EVERYTHING!" Fred knew she was talking about Ron, he was watching her the whole night.

"I was perfectly happy and he just spoiled the whole night for me!" Hermione fell into Fred's arms, sobbing her heart out onto his shoulder over what was supposed to be a perfect night.

"Come dance with me" Fred said after a while, gently holding her hand and pulling her up so she could stand.

Hermione looked confused, but nodded all the same. After a few minutes slow-dancing with each other Fred whispered into Hermione's ear.

"I really like you, you know"

Hermione was shocked, she felt the same way, but she could never act on it, she knew her heart belonged to Ron, even when they argued.

"I feel the same way, Fred" She kissed him lightly on the cheek "but it could never happen between us".

They swore to never tell anyone else of that night, and stayed best friends until their dying days.

* * *

><p>"Hey Draco! Draco. Draco! Hey Draco! DRAACOOOOO! *whispers* Hey Draco!"<p>

Draco was in the middle of an amazing dream when he was woken by Crabbe's annoying voice.

"What?" Draco mumbled, wanting to go to sleep again, back into that amazing, unreal yet real at the same time dream..

He was at the Yule Ball; with Hermione Granger. The brightest witch of their age and the one girl Draco had eyes on. They were dancing, and talking normally, as if they were the best of friends, about their social lives. That was when Draco decided to tell her. He waited until a slow song came on, waited until they were dancing close enough that Hermione laid her head on his chest.

"I love you" Draco whispered.

"I love you too, Draco" Hermione whispered back, looking into his loving, grey eyes.

"..late for class!" Draco snapped out of his fantasy and reluctantly got ready for class.

* * *

><p>Teddy and Victoire were the best of friends from a very young age, and were inseperable when they were together. When they went to Hogwarts they started dating. They shared many magical moments together but the best one by far was when Teddy proposed. He wanted to keep it simple and romantic. They went out to dinner one night under the starry sky, Teddy morphed into Victoire's favourite face and pulled out a simple silver ring with a diamond placed in the middle.<p>

"Will you marry me, Victoire?" He asked her.

Her immediate response was a squeal and a huge hug before almost shouting

"YES!"

* * *

><p>After the Quidditch celebration when Ron and Lavender ran into Hermione crying and Harry trying to comfort her, Ron realized how much he loved the girl in his best friends arms. When Lavender pulled him away, he was deep in thought. It wasn't her he loved, it was Hermione. He realized that he had always loved her, but he never really thought much about it. Seeing her like this, seeing her like that because of HIM made his heart break. He wanted to break up with the girl trying to kiss him and go apologize to the girl he had just left in tears. But would she forgive him? He didn't think so. He was torn and heartbroken.<p>

* * *

><p>When Draco hurt his arm in third year, the first person to see him in the hospital wing was Jordy. She was the one person who truly cared about him. She didn't want to make sure he was okay for the next Quidditch match, she wanted to make sure he was okay because she loved him. 'He isn't all bad' she thought, 'he's only been influenced by his family'. She stayed with him longer than anybody else, even that annoying Pansy. She was there when they all came, stayed there when they all left and when he left the wing, she was by his side.<p>

"Jordy, thank you for staying with me" Draco thanked her, something entirely out of his nature.

"I care for you, Draco, of course I'd stay with you" she replied.

"Hey.. care to go out sometime?" Draco asked sheepishly. Jordy turned to face him.

"Of course! I'd love that" Jordy smiled.

* * *

><p>When Sirius heard that Lily had finally said "yes" to James, he couldn't believe it. His first love had finally given into his best friend. He was devastated inside, but he guessed that was kind of his fault for not making a move, but on the outside he showed his usual self and pretended to be happy for James. One night when Lily was studying and Sirius was the only other person in the room he walked over to her, whispered "I always loved you, you know" and went up to the boys dormitories leaving Lily sitting there looking dumbstruck. No one heard her whisper into the night "I've always loved you too, Sirius. I'm sorry."<p>

* * *

><p>Phew! How are they?<p> 


End file.
